


Fishing for Romance

by TaPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pick Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaPanda/pseuds/TaPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan gets his hands on fish related pick up lines.<br/>Desperation ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing for Romance

Eridan fingered his scarf nervously, swallowing the lump forming in his protein chute. Come on, all he was going to do was talk to Fef, just like every day. Every day when he talked to Fef, just like every conversation.

But of course it wasn’t. This was going to be the first time he was going to try hitting on his moirail. He just loved her, so very desperately. And he could never figure out the way to say things right.

But, as fate would have it, an hour of randomly searching the internet had landed him with a very large treasure trove of pick up lines. There were even ones that worked into the fish puns.

He swallowed the lump that decided to form once again and quickly mounted his lusus, going out to feed Fef’s, which had become a daily task necessary for the survival of the entire race.

He was always so calm and cool. So collected while he fought. It was with quick easy precision he held his gun aloft, fired, and watched satisfied as the whale lusus fell to the dark choppy waves below. If he didn’t know better, he thought seahorse dad nodded, proud that he had got that bitch a whale.

But Eridan knew better.

Instead of leaving to catch up with his moirail on Trollian like usual, he eased his flying lusus down to the water’s edge, where Fef would surface in a moment to smile and wave at him, thanking him for the help in feeding for the day.

Sure enough, she surfaced to wave at the other troll, blinking in surprise as he was only just a few yards away, hovering, still on his mount. There was no way he’d risk getting that scarf wet.

“O)(, )(i –Eridan! Glub! I’m so –EXCIT—ED TO S-EA YOU!” she cried, waving at him.

“uh yeah hi fef.” The male replied, rubbing the back of his wrist awkwardly. “i just wwanted to tell you somethin…”

He fought down his fear as she cocked her head, asking him to tell her, for she couldn’t contain her excitement. At least, that’s what he assumed she said. Right now, he was more nervous than a bucket of bait before someone went fishing.

“uh yeah, i wwanted you to knoww, youre so pretty you make all the other fish jelly.”

Here she giggled, melodious laughter spilling out of her lips, as her head dipped back gracefully, hair pooling around her shoulders like a fine silk. “O)( -Eridan, you’re such a silly little conch!” With that, she dove under the water, out of sight like a flit of light over the surface, speeding towards the prey undoubtedly to feed her lusus.

“well, glub.” The downtrodden make urged his lusus to head back home, where he resolved to fill himself with chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.


End file.
